Luigi's Masturbatory Odyssey!
by juicydickhugger
Summary: Luigi likes to fap. He wants to fap so much, he will cover the etire Mushroom Kingdom with his spunky man juice. Whill he acheive his dream of jerking it in every locaton? Or will he be huimiliated? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was new day in the Mushroom Kingdolm as Luigi decide to go out for a walk. The sun was shinning, the birsd were chirping, and Luigi colud smell the flowers grolwing. The day was prefect, until sudenly Luigi saw Daisy sunbating naked. He took a good look at her big btut, all shinuy and round, and got a huge bonner in his pants.

"Maama mia, that ass isd fat!" Luigi said.

He couln't help it, he had to fap. Luig rushed to the nearbyt bushes and pulled outt his cok as he continud to watch Daisy sunbath. He imaginedd himselff spanking that ass mlutiple times and spreading it wide opnen and plundging his tongue into her shitter. He really wantted to tonge punch Daisu's fart box, and could not hold back as he gripped his six inch pecker.

"Oh, Daisyy, I'mma gonna nut so hard!"

Daisy turend over and exposised her large tidees. Her cookh was shoing as well, a big hairey bush covering it and Luiggi kept farping in the busses next to here. She cold heare the furious pants of a man with the desire to paint tot town white, but diddin't know were they come from.

"What's that?" Daisy asked.

She turned back over and reveled her buttocks. Luigi was abot to blast off, his Italan Rocket readyt to lunch into space. Three... Twoo... One... Luigii came so hard, firing his jizz acros the park. Alot of it splasehd onto Daisy's fat ass, which made her stand up and scraem.

"Gross! Wat that?!"

Daisy tured and saw Luigi jerkin the gherkin in the shrubry.

"Oh no!" Lugi said. "Daisy, I'ma sorry!"

"Oh, Ill make you fel sorry!"

Daisy bent oveer Luigi and pulled of a didlo. She was gonig to sodomize his anus extremly. The big, blak, spiky donger plugged the plumper's pasty pooper, rapping him like he was geting fucked by a donkey. He felt the ned to cum agin. Daisy laughhedfd as her dogner raped Luigi's ass, as his dingus poopped off. With his bodey spent, Luigi plooped to the grond.

"Now it's time for your punismet!" Daisy said.

She stoof over Lugi, spreading her ass cheks as she farted on him. Then, she began to urinat on Luigi's body, followig up with a huge steamy shitt on his chest.

"Never do that agian!" Daisy said as she got her cltohers on.

Daisy then left a Liuigi lay on the grass. He was humilated, smelly, and hard. Thing thig was... he liked it. Luigi wanted mor. It was the start of a new adveture! Luigi's Masturbatory Advneture!


	2. Chapter 2: Wario's Poopy Odyssey

Luigi woke up from beed today and wet to his computre. He was waering only his underwear beofr e decided to go look at pornografy. He was going to lok at some fuked up shit. Saome really fucked up shit that most men and womnen would puke in teror, but Liugi was not thos people. He was going have the best jerk off sesh of his life as he pulled out his cock. We looked at a vido of Japnese girls with large penses puking and shitting on each other, which made him hard as cubec zirconum.

"Oh yees, that the ghood stuff!" Luigi moaned as he pulled his pud in exctasy.

Just as he was about to nut, those broke opoen and revealed Wario and Waluigi. They both were nakeD and hard. Waluigi was already vovered in shitt, as was the portly Wario fart man was too.

"Wah! Looks like the cuck is jackin it!" Wario saoid.

"Ew, it's some shit porn!" Waluhgui exclaimed. "How about you expereience the real thing, fagg?"

They pulled Luigi aside ans begin raping him. Fucking rapong his ass and mouth as Waluigi plowed his ass with his ten icher while Wario put his four inch dick in Luigi's mouth. Luigi had no choice, he was subjet to the anal rape spitroast society that was his life right nowe. Luigi loves rape.

"This feels fo good," Walugi sai. "Imma nut my ass off!"

Waluigi and Wario then filled Luigo the cum in his throart and bowels. He was like a cream filed donut, only insted of jelly it was Wario and Waluiigi's man juices. However, Wario had to shit.

"OH MY GAWD!" Wario exclaimed.

He spred his ass checks wide and began to fire a torrent of diarrhea all over Luigi's house. There was no stoping Wario's shitted as he filled the wentire house with poop. It got so bad that the widnows broke and the house colapsed on itslef, causing the men to evacute the house. Now Luigi was wihout house. What could he do know?

"My house..." Luigi sad.

"Sorry!" Waluigi said.

Wario farted and picked up a glob of shit. He luaghed and piked his nose.


	3. Chapter 3: Mario's Prostate Exam Odyssey

With Luigi out of house, he decided to crash at Maro's place. The thing was, was the Mario and Dasiy were having nasty ass monkye sex at home and Luigi could only wacht. Daisy rode Mario's massive meat rod like she was getting impaled sexily.

"Oh yes, Mario!" Daisy saiod, "Fux me! Fuck me!"

Daisy begin to squirt as fart all over Mario's penis and testcles. Luigi just needed to fapo and puled out his penis and masturbayted angriliy like a mad gorilla that dropped his ice cream. Luigi yanked and wanked his pud, smaking his hand against his balls and scrotum. Just as Luiti was about tot finish, who elese but Yoshi and Toad barge in!?

"Yoshi!" Yosh said.

"Hello!" Toad said. "Mario, your fucking not Peach!?"

Lauig needed an outlet for his semen, and eyed Toad. He needed to cum and bad so he dedcided to sodomize Toad in the ass. His penis was red and hard, cum oozieng out like a little bit of toothpase coming out of the tube. He rushed over to Toad and pulled down his pants and bagan raping him.

"Luigi, whatre yu doing!?" Toad asked. "Oh god! I'm being raped!"

"Luigi wanna fucc!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said. He exteded his tongu and penetereaded Luigi's ashole, pounding his prostate. Luigi's penis fdrove deeper into Toad, destoryign Toad's shitter while Yoshi ttongue fucked Luigi's p-spot. Luigi was about to com, and did as his semen flooded Toad's bowels. Toad was so overload with cum that he soon exploded into a thousand million billon peices! Toad's blood and cum covered everyone, Mario icluded.

"Mama mia!"

Yoshi laughed and slurped up all the cum while Luigi twitced on the ground. His lust for ass was isatiable, but what could he do? Looks like he needed to pay a certain Magikoopa a visit.


	4. Chapter 4: Bowser's Anal Sex Odyssey

At King Koopa Kastle, Luigi went lokin' for Kamek and hoped he would give sexy times. He wanted to ride that magic wand and feel Koops Kum on his nutsacc. Wen he got there, he saw Bowser having anal sex with Rosalinas booty.

"Oh Boswer!" Rosaline said. "Fuk me in my ass hole!"

"Grrgh, okay!" Bowser excaleimed.

His powerul penis covered in scales pumed in and out of her anus, which was at the dangerous rate and was goig to make her prolapse. Luigi saw Kamesk masturbating and saw him polishing his five icnh wand profuselly.

"Kamek!" Luigi said. "Fuck mi in the aws!"

:Lgui droped his pants and revealed is gapping schithole. Kamek rushed over and inserted his average pens into Luigi, his balls smacking against Luigi's flesh balloon. Luigi getted hard and his boner was dragin all over the floor. Bowser was abot to bust his nut into Rosalian, and did as his powrful cum gun fired galloons of sperm in her shitpussy. Roslina was finsihed and feel to the floor as Bowser bukkakes her bodu.

"Roar! What are yoeu doing Kamek!?"

Bowser went over and began fucking Kamek in the ass. It was a gay train of gayness as Bwswrr fucked Kamek and Kamek fuked Lugi.. They where alll going to cum when all of a sunden the door broke own and Dr. Robotnij showed up!

"Bowser!" Robotnick said, "I need you to fuck my fat asd!"


	5. Chapter 5: Robotnik's Rectal Odyssey

Luigi was in teh middel of Bowser's fucking of Dr.r Robotnik while Kamek had bluw balls. Luigi was beig spitroasted as Bowser pounded his asshole while Robotnids donger wss shoved down his tight throt. His erectr pensi came multiple times like a fire hose that was begining to get rubbed off harder and harder.

"ROAR! THIS ASS IS TRIGHT!" Bowsre exclaimed. His scaly kock tore up Luigis' anus as Robtonij fired his nut down Luigi's throaet. Luigigi was the man being anally ravaged as his shitter shifted onto Bower's dick.

"Feel the cum!" Robotoonk said. "We well make you the ultimaet butt slut!"

Luigi came again as Robotnick joined Bowser and peentrated Luigi's hole as well. Both dicks rekt the green plumber's angus as the wall sundenedly broke down! It was a diarrhea tornado that coated the entire castel in shit. It was... Wario1!

"Wah! Waluigi said he wanna gbreak, so I'mm a gonna fuck you Luigi!" Wario said. "Wait, waht, you're alreadu fucking someone else? Two pepel at that!?"

Wario shit his pants as Luigi got filled up with King Koopa Kum and Robotnik Rectal Recipe. Now he was mad as hell. But what could Wario do? What could Lgui do now? He needed to fuck Daisy, but ho? That's wen Luigi was a plan.


	6. Chapter 6: Captain Falcon's Fuck Odyssey

Luigi joned Wario on his motorcycle as they drove to the other sied of the Mushrokm Kingdom. At the toher end was Link was was having sex with Capain Falcon in a McDonals bathroom, their penises smaking and rubbing against each other. Loigi and Waror wanted a peice of the action too, so they ripped off the r clothers and got instatly horny. Their dicks went from flaccis to erect in mere secons!

"Wah, fuck my asshole!" Wario said as he farted loudely.

"Looks like it's tim to FALCON FUCK your ass!" Falcn said taking Wario big booty and iserting his yuge cock into Wario's smell, shit-coerved anus hoe. Wario moaned and tesned up as hes scrotum bounce of of Falcon's giant nuts.

Link screamed as he bet Luigi over and began to sodomiez him with his 18 inch penis. It went past Lugi's bowes and into Luigi's small instene as Luigi's dick came multiple times. Link an Luighi screamed and moned in plesure when all of sudden some fun ky slap bass began playing. By God, that was Jery Seinfelds music!

"Geez, what's the deal with orgies?" Senfeld asked the men. "You get all naked and you dont ivite me?"

Falcon, Wario, Link and Luiogi turned and saw Jerru take his clothes off. Now the rel fun was goig to bgin.


	7. Chapter 7: Seinfeld's Meatspin Odyssey

Jerry Sengfeld stuck his big long hard cock in Luigi's gaping ashsole while Luigi fuekced Wario in the shitcunt while Captain Fascon and Link were busy dockign penises togetter.

"You're ass if so gret Lugi!" Seinfeld said. "What's the deal wit that?"

Luigi was about to cum beig impaled on Seinfel'ds schlonger, but then the bathroom dor bust open and revealed Cosmo Kreamer and New man.

"Jeruy, what's goig on?" Kramr asked. He was naked.

"Hello Jerry," Nerman said, naked as well.

"Hellop... Newman."

Jery came as Captain Fallon fucked Kramer in the ass. Newman, menwhilke, rode Link's Master Sord. Krame rode Falcon's blue facon at an amazing rate that it made his rock hard pric spin in a circularo motion. Yes, it was the legenry Kramer Meatspin!

"Ohohohohohohohohohohohoh!" Kraemr said. "I'm gona come guys!"

His spinning cock ten spurted galons of smene all over the bathroom, covering each man in sexy semen cum from Kramer's Kok. But as Newman wanted to get a peice of the action, a car cam creashing through the wall and crushed Captain Falcn and Kramer, killig them in a hilarously bloody mess.

"Holy shit!" Sienfeld said.

"Eh, sorry!" Peter Griffen said as he stpped out of the car with his frends Glen Quagmiree and Cleveland Brown. Joe was not there becase he was crippled and usless.

"Well, that ended well, " Newmen said. All of a suddem, Link stabbed Newman in the back, murdering him as Luigi and Wario started to suck off Cleveland's dick. Peter laughed as Seinfeld began raping him. Quagmire, howver, started having sexk with Falcon and Kramer's dead bodies. If only there were a way to it to get sexier, you would have to ask a portly yellow fatman with an isatiable lust for ass to join in. But how could Luigio ask for Homer's dick? Well, thta'll be the next chapter. Meanwhile, Link stood there and polished his Sword.


	8. Chapter 8: Peter Griffen's Penis Odyssey

Luigi and the rest went over to Walmart, because that was were Homer Simpson was. How they got there, though, was another stroy. Peter drove everyon there, Seinfelld sucked his cock as Quagmire tended to the ded bodies. Link and Celveland rubbed dics together while Wario fisted Luigi's ass.

Once they were there, Homer was in the meats section, gettig his meat sucked off by Peyton Manning, teh former quartereback of the Indionapoolis Colts and Devner Broncos. Ned Flaanders was there, too, pounding Krusty's clown ass.

"HEY HEY!" Krustyt said. "Cum in my ass nice and good!"

He laughed aloud as The other men wanted to jon in. Luigi and Waroi helped Peyton Mannig blow Homer, while Peter fucked Ned in the ass. Quagmire chooped off Captan Falcon's dick and showed it up his asshole, eanwhile, Link stuck his cock in Krusty's mouth.

"Oh god, it's so good!" Homer said.

"Homer, you have to do it," Manning said as he brok into a song tat saounded similar to the Nationwied one. "Shoot your hot cum down my throat."

"Luigi want to cum too!" Luigi adds.

Homer's massive, engorged, throbbing gourd shott off an ocean of semene as Luigi, Paytoon, and Wario caught it all with there mouts. Peter cotinued to fuck Ned Flander's ass, as Ned was abotu to come into Krutys's shitter.

"AH AH AH AH! SHAZAM!" Pete r grunted as his steaming hot clam choweder poured into Flander's bowels. Ned came two, his double dicks snugged in Krusty's anus pooped multiple amounts of cum. Link cum to and his seed traveled down Krudsty's throat. Seinfeld was getting hard again, and deicced that he wated Cleveland's and Quagmire's attention, but as tey were wabout to fuck, this happened!

"Oh my god!"

Quagmire exlcaimed as a bus came crashing through, landing on top of him, Cleveand and Jerry Seinfeld. They were crushed to death and were killed. But who drove bus? Luigi could only look as he saw Funky Kong walke out with Daisy! Daisy?

"Holy-a shit!" Luigi screamed as Homer's semen hit him in the eye.


	9. Chapter 9: Funky's Cuckolding Odyssey

Luigi was cuck master as Funkt and Daisy began to have sex over Jerry Sienfeld's corps. He watched with passion as Daisy got her shtihole pounded by Funky's fantastic fuckstick. Her bobs bouncing all over the place, Homer bent Luigi over and fucked him in the ass. Wario, however, wanted more, and spread his ass wide as he planted his butt on Luigi's face.

"Eat my asss!" Wairo sadi.

Luigi's spech was muffled as the abundent ample ass suffocated him. Wario was moaning and groning as he pee pee got hard. Homer was bout to cum in Luigiii's asshole, meanwhile Funky pumped his pus passiotely into Daisy's wrecked retcum. She was a womnan gettig her anus split in too as sea men flowed into her bowls.

"Yeah heh heheh!" Funky groled.

"Harder, Fuky! Fuck me farder!" Daisy esrcreamed.

Lugii lay thgere watching as he was farted and cummed on. All ther other boys took out their dicks and smacked them on Lugi's nose, peeing and cumming at the same tiem and covered Lugiis'face until he cold take no more. He was jizzing unstoppabe amounts of cum, more powerful than any fire hose could hope to bee. But jus as Luigi was getting reafy for the net round, a hole in the ground opend up and out lept Shrek!

"Ay!" Shrek exclamed. "I see your in good shape, Homer!"

To be continud...


	10. Chapter 10: Odd Ass E

Luigi woke up form his dream. He was stil in his bed as he remenissed on what had happened. What was the meaning of it all? He relly wanted to kno what all that had meant. There was little time to think, though, as Luigi son discorverd that Homer Simpson was sleeping in bed right next to him, naked and covered in cum.

"Holy macoroni!" Luigi exclaimed. He looked to his left and sawe that Ned Flanders was on his other side, also naked and glistened with the salty sweet glaze of semen all ovr his bode. Luigi looked down and saw his own body, nakrd and cum coverde as well. What fucking hhapppened?

"?" Homer asked as he scrathed his fat ass.

"What's gong on?" Luigio asked. "What are doing there?"

Ned yawned. "Hi diddly dee hoe, Luigi!"


	11. Chapter 11: Prolapse Plaza

Lugo finally remebered. Last nite he had some of the hottest sec with Homer and Ned. The thought of their smooth skin againt his own body got Luigi rock hard and cumming. He especially loved it when they tag teamed his gaping asshol and stuffd him good with their dicks. Homer's ginormus banana and Ned's two penis domination stetched Luigi like his anus was puty.

"You want a dontu?" Homer asked. Luigi looked down at Homer's crotch and saw his penis through the donut hole. Ned was busy getting his penises hard by looking at grandpa porn.

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed. But as he was about to go down on Homer, Shrek burdsted through!

"I'm gona rape you, Lugii1" Shrek laughed. He had no cloths on ad his penis was dripping green gunk.

Homer and Ned got up from the bed and chaarged at Shrek, but the gren ogre guffawed.

"You think yo can take me!?" Shrek ssked as he pulled out a super mushrom. He ate it and sudanley grew to massive sizes.

"Oh no!" Homer screaemd.

"He's geting dang diddly dong huge!" Ned said.

Shrek kep growing until he was 50 fert tall. His huge cucumber grew as wall as it was know 42 ass raping inches, which Shrek made good use by swingig it at Ned Flanders and knocking him out. Hmer was next, as Shrek shacked Homer on his bald head and picked him up. Homer gaught a climse of Shreks nasty teth and smelt the nxosu odor that almost knocked him out.

"I've got a better idea for you, my bitch," Shrek said. He then proceed to shove Homer up his ass. The yelow fatman soon was engulfed in Shrek's shithole and promtly suffocated to death. Luig needed an escape. That's when he saw his exit: the window! While Shrek laughed, Luigi leapt out of the widnow and made a brek for it. What will happen next?

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12: Sexi Sacrifice

Luiogi sprinted off away from Shrek, but the giagantic gren ogre pursued the plumbe. Shreks penis swung with each step he tok, the quaking road shaking as Luigi neded to find a place to hide.

"Oy, your not getting aay from me that easily!" Shrek said.

He stroked his penis alot until he produced a large line of swampy, stinky semen. As Luigi stood in horore, Shrek dove and slids on the semen as if he were on a convayer belt. Luggi was forzen in terror as all of a sunden, a bright flash of ligt appeared.

"What the hell!?" Sehrk asked. He opend his eyes and saw that it was Walugi! Holding a swored, no less!

"Noone messes wit Luigi except me! Wah!" Waluigi said. He was naked as wel.

"Yo think that little kinfe can hurt me?" Shrel said. He swung his cock and Waluig, but the purple hatted man leapt up with his sord and sliced off Shrek's penis! The amount of blood covered both Waluigi and Luigi as Shrek scremed in pan!

"My dongler!" Shrek excalimed. "You cut of mah willie!"

"Shrek thn died due to blood loss, with caused him to shit all over the place. Homer's dead, shit covered body flu out and hit the pavement as Luigi ran over to the yellow man.

"nonono!" Luigi said. "Please get op!"

"He's dead, dumass!" Waluigi replied.

But Lugii could'nt take it. He needed Homer. He wznted him. There was only one thing he could do know, and so, Luigi tured to Waluigi.

"Had me your sword," he sad.

Waluigi handed Luigi the sword. "Whateve"

Luigi thenn stabbed Waalugi in the gut. "Hear my wors, Satan!" Luigi exclaimed. "I ofer this sacrifice for Homer Sipmson!"

Just then, a balck cloud appeared and what await Luigi, he couldn not believe it!

to be continued...


	13. Chapter 13: Jesus Juice

The balck clouds disappered and revealed Ned Flander's, who turened out to be the devil himself! Ned looked at Luigi and gripped his pitchfork as he saw Homer on the grod.

"Mama mia, you're Satan?" Lugiugu asked.

"I se you wat to revive Homer Simpon," Ned said. "So Waluigi is your sacrifice?"

Luigi nods. "Do what you wish!"

Ned took his pats off and showed off his thriteen inch cocks and begin fucking Waligi's dead, naked body. As Luigi waited, hoever, a beam of light emenated from the sky.

"Holy shit!" Luiig exclaimed. "Is thata you Jesus?"

A figure descended form the heavens above and revealed himself. Ned gasped as Jebus showed up naked and started having sex with him.

"Oh lord, this is the bet tday of my life!" Ned cried. "Please cum in my ass."

Jesis did and filled Ned with holt cum. But as this happed, another person showed up and caught everyone by surpis. They all expected a super stud, but istead they got the dud.


	14. Chapter 14: Donkey Dik

Pete's Griffen friend, Jow Swanson, arrived in hsi whelchair and waved to everyone.

"Hey guys" Joe said. "Woah, what the hell is goin on?"

Ned continued to suck Jesos off while Luigi was busy having sec with Homer Simpsoon. Joe was confused and shit his pants when all of a sudden Donkey appeared and kncoeked Joe out of his wheekchair.

"Bet you dint see that one cumming huh"?" Donkey asked. "I got hear as soon I heard Shrek died. Imma kill you motherfuckas, but first, lemme hav sex with this crippel!"

"No!" Joe scremed. Donkey pulled down Joe's pants and proceede to fuck the no leg man in the asshole. Ned and Jesus sotd up.

"Not tday!" Jesus said as he pulled out a rifle. He shot Dokey in the head, killing him and causeing blood to spurt all over te place. But the action wast not done yet as Jebus then shot Ned in the head and killed him!

"Oh my god!" Homer said. "You just killed Devil Flanders!"

"Good!" Jeesus replied.

Luigi, howeve, got creampies in his ass and ejackulated in delight.

 _to be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15: Shrek dies in Infinity War

But just ten, the King of Eviol himself, Ganonondorf, attacked! He threw a pucnh at Joe and killed him whioch caused Jesus and Homer to stad up. Wario also appeared as well, flying in with a fart and poop porpelled attack.

"Waht the fuk?" Wario scrrwamed. He shit his pants almot instantly as Luigi was still covered in semen. "Waluigi's dead? Holy sheet!"

He cried while Ganon thrust his throbing penis into Wario's skull and began fucking his skulll. Jesus was abot to summon the holy light, but that's wen Link showed up and fought with Ganonndofr, their swords (if you now what i mean) striking each others as cum flew all oveer the pace.

"We have to do something!" Homer said.

"Let me help," Jesus sad. "Oh no, I mus go."

Jebus then disappeared as he hade to return to heaven to do accounting. Homer was lost and cofused and naked. His penis was ereckt but Luigi had a different idea. Luigi eyes Wario's dead, soiled corpse and began to fuck it.

"I'mma fuck you gud," Luigo exclaiemd.

He took Wario's corps and did the reacharoud and jacked off Wario's rigger mourtis pensi while Homer decided to pump his load onto Luigi's ball sac. Link got the uper thand and Fucked Gannon in the anus. Just then, a brighter light appearred and destroye Ganondorf killing him. That wold be alright, but then Luigi started to not feel good.

"Mr. Simpson, I don't feel so good," Luigi said.

He then disentergrated into nothing as Homer screamed and farted. Luigi was dead?


	16. Chapter 16: Thanos fucks Homer's Anus

After Luigi died in Homer's arms, Homer cried and decided to go drinking at Moes' where he drank the night awy. All of a sundan, Rick and Morty appeared out of partol, with Rick drunk and naked.

"Woah woa woah," Moe sad, "You can't come in her naked. Put some undies on foirst."

Rick pulled out a gun and shot moe in the head, killing him. "Listen, Homer, I heard what happened from anoter Rick and I'm going to hepl you."

"You are?" Homer asked.

"Thanos killed half the univers in this deminsion, but he hasnt don it yet in another one," Rick said.

"Shoudl we really be tellign him, Rick?" Morty asked.

Rick punches Morty in the face. "Quiet, Morty, I'm trying to get into Homer's pants," he said. "Now Homer, folow me."

He pulled Homer along into the portal, where they would loose there clothes instantly and start having sex as they traveled to another dimenison where Luigi was still alive. Rick fucked Homer's ass with expertize, and Homer got to have sex with Rick's wrinkly gay ass. Then, tey appeardd where Luigi, Waluigi, and Wario were still alive, but Thanos was there as well with the infitinty Gauntlet, too!

"Stop rigt there, Thanos!" Rick said, taking out a laser gun. He shot at Thanos but missed.

"You missed, dumbass," Thanods repled

"Waoit, let me help!" Homer said. "Listen, please don't kill my friends. I want to fuck them in the ass."

Thsanos scratched his big, musculor chin. "Well, if you say so," he said, "But on one conditiojn: I fuck you in the ass."

"Okay."

Homer bent ove and showed off his gaping bunghole. Thanus grinned as he thrusted his fist, gauntlet and al, into Homer's stink street. Homer cums instantly as Rick procceded to have sec with Luigi while AWario and Waluig fucked each other. But as they did, something happend!

"Oh shit!" Thanos said. "One of the infinity stones... it got lost in your ass, Homer!"

"What?" Homer said, penis hard.

Homer than glowed and everything went back in time. But what happen next? Luigi still didn't fuk dasiy. How could he do?

 _to be continud..._


	17. Chapter 17: Mak my Bed Rock

Upon reaching the ed of the time portal, Luugi and the others found themselves in a stone age. Yes, the age of ston that dinosaurs lived. However, it was muchh differet than in the books. Here, they found theselves in a house mad of stone and saw two men having sex. It was Fred Flitstone and Barny Rubble! Barney sucked Fred's massive 12 inch yabba dabba dong as Luigi got anally plowers by Thanos's think penis while Homer, Wario, and Waluiig slapped Riuck's face with their met rods.

"Yes! Slap my with your dicks, guys!" Rick said burping.

"Oh, Barn, you're giving it to me real god," Fred Flintstone said.

Fred ten immediately nutted al over Barneys' face as Wario then helped out by fucking Barny in the asshole that was in his butt. Fred then got double teamed in his as sby Homer an Waluigi, who took turns pounding Ferd into the stone age and back again. Meanwhile, Thanos came isdie Luigio and filled him up with his galaxtic semen.

"I feel fgod," Thanso said. "Now it's my turen."

But as Luigi got upe to fuck Thanos, a sudden thing happned! A giant stegosores appeared and ate Thanos, killing him. The ifintiy gaunlet dropped to the ground and Luigi picked it up with his hamds. Everyone looked in horro as Luigi put te gauntlet on his hand. What wood happen next?


	18. Chapter 18: Harambe 2: Harambe Returns

Loigi eyed Homer simpson, whose ass was in the air. With a deviosu grin, Luigi thrust his fist deep into Homer's ass.

"Oh my!" Homer saiddd.

Meanwhile. Fred Flintstone made his tiem by sucking Rick's cock while Braney ate Fred's bootyhole like it was a lollpop. Wario and Waluigi had some neasty poop and pee sex nearby.

"Wah! Shit al over me, Wario!" Waluigigi demaded.

"OK"

Wario spead his ass and unleashe a powerful dump so big ait looked like Yoda covered in chocolate. Waluigi then opened his eesyes as Wario then pee on him.

"Drink my pizz!" Warooi laueghde.

Luigi reached deepr into Hoer's bowels and retreieved the last Infityi Gem. With all the gems complet, Luigi decided to spcie things up a little and snapped his fingers as the group wet forward into time. Now they werer in the preset day outside Maroi's house. Luigi then snapped again and several giant gorillas appeared before them. They al had massive cocks and were going to fuck Homer, Fred, and Rick in the as next chapter. Luigi began to masturbrate.


	19. Chapter 19: the Power of Cock

Homer tried to reun, but Harabme grabbed him and began fucking his squisheiy asshole. The sopping wet cum plused yout of Honer's bunghole while the other gorilas fucked Fred and Rick. Rick was trieple teamed as three gorilla cocks sterertchsed his anus open while Fred got his asshole plowedr by HArambe's cousin. His mouth open, another goriall tried to stick his throbing cock in there but missed and went into Fred's eye socket, destroyig his eyeball as his eyehole got fuked.

"Oh god, Fred!" Barney telled.

Harambe contined to fuck Homer in the ass, as all the simpson could do was have his butt pouded. There was no ed to the gorilla gagnbang as the men got ruthlesly raped in their rears. Fred was loosing blood rapidy and was dying as Barney attemted to save him. He eyed Watrio and Waluigi, who were busy sculpted Wario's turds. One of them looked like Abraham Lincolm and the other looked like a thick penis.

"Luigi likea this!" Luigi said as he pulled etra hard on his penis. His sclhong was pulled out to the maxx as he folded in and attempted to stick the head of hic cock into his asshole. That was finally wen he did it and performed the legendayr self-fuck sensational move! Yesd!

"You son of a bith!" Barney siad.

He picked oup a rock and threw it at Luigi, kncoking him out cold. Barney laughed but was then immediately raped to death by the remaing gorillas while Fred died. Homer and Rick werre already used as Harambe's cock sleave, but tried to have sex with each other. Luigi qwas naked and still had the gauntlet one but Waluigi tok it off of himt and proceded to use it as my nipple continued to get harder. Just then, Dasiy, Peach, Rosalina and Pauline appeared with Mario and were in total shoke of what was happening outside Mario's horse.

"Mama mia!:" Mario said. "What's a happening her!"

That was when Harambe noticed Mario and attempted to fucd him, but was then shot in the head by Stan Smith, the Cia dude! He ten shot all the other apes, save for Homer who was fisting Rick in the bootyhole. Stan tried to wake up Luigi the only way he new how: by twerking his fat as in Luigi's face.

"ahaha, mmm booty," Luigi mumbeld. He woke and saw Stan's jiggly buttocs as Stan began to suck Lugi off. Luigi noticed the womesn there too, but Waluigi has a differet plan!

"We need a lot moore cock now!" Waluigi said as he snapped his figners. Then, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline all grew two dicks ech and came instantly and Mario porceeded to get naked. What was goignto happen _next_?


	20. Chapter 20: Ass 2 Ass

Pech went balls dfeep into Mario's ass, both coks stretching his turkey hole open as he cum like a firehouse. Luiigoi and Stan fucked each other, but Rosalinam wanted to have a piece of Luigi's cum soaked poo hole and stuk her cocks in ther as she fucked the bajeezus outta him. Daisy and Paulien were fucking Wario and Waluggi respectively while Homer and Rick tore off harambe's dick and used it as a fleshlight. Rick Sanzche rubed and tugged his sore penis while Homer stuck the sevred penis in his shitcunt.

"Homer, urp[, let's go as to ass," Rick said.

"Ass to ass!" Homer said.

"Ass... top ass!" Rick said.

With the severed end of the gorilla cock in Rick's ass, bot he and homer were hvig the time of their lives, the frothy mizxture of cum, blood and animal sex lube cumming out of there asses. The rogy was goingt well when of a sudden, Donkey Kogn appeared!

"WOOHOO HOO HOO!" DK said as a punded his manly chest. Pauline cam in Waluigiig's asshole and Daisy slapped Wario's pink nose with her penises. Peach filled marios farthole with her love juce as Rosaliaan cummed in Luigies Gapping muck hole.

Donke Kong pushed his way thrus and proceed ed to pull Luggi off of Stand and Rosalina and fuck him in the crapper. But as Luigi felt his indsides twisted due to Donkey Kong's monkey cock, a giant meteor struck Mario's house and destoryed it! Now Maro was without a hom. What do? next?


	21. Chapter 21: Hung of the Hill

Isinde the meteor was the legedary super ssayan Goku, who was naked, and erecte. Luigi nutted the moment he sawe Goku's 14 inch trhrobbing penis and DK nutted inside of Luigi's asshole. Allt he girls began to have freakery dick girl sex with Mario, takking turnsd pummeling the plumber's shit pipe with their massive peeners.

"Wah! Let's jhave sex with Homer, Waluigi!" Wario said and farted at the same time. "I'm super horney!"

"Okay!" Waluigi said as he polished his bishop. Both naked Wario and Walugii began to fuck Homer's cum socked asshole and jerked his off with experence while Rick want ed to get off, but ended up breaking his arms.

"Ah shit..." Rick burped and vomited all over Stan Smith's massive ass and collapses to the gourd. Domkey Kong wnet over and begin raping Rick to death while Stan decided to help Waluigi out by tonging his bunghole.

"That fels so goodm," Waluigio said.

"Woh's gooing to eat my ass?!" Wario asked.

That was when Hank Hill showed up with a propaine grill in toe. He was wearing only an aporn and held a spatula in his had.

"There[s only one way to have an orgy, I tel you hwat," Hank said. "Now let's get some sexy times started!"

LKuigi then was pounded in the ass by Gokyu's cock while Hank shoved his spautlea inside Wario's ass. This qwas going to be the biggest orgi of al time, but how cold it even get better? Perhaops a familiar face could Falcon puch his way bak in lol.


	22. Chapter 22: Luigi Fuccs Hard

Captain Falcon rushed into the seen and thrusted his throbbin pensi in Luigi's asshole ocupied b Goku's saiyan cock. The two muscled men fucke Luigi's donut hole furiously like they wanted a piece of the Italan plumb'ers protsate. Lugi moaned in pleasure as his cucunber popped off, shooting loadasm of semen all over Goku's body.

"Oh yeash, Luigi, you're really good butt," Goku sadi.

"Hyes! It's a good ass h0le,{" Falcom exclaimed.

Hank was busi pounded Wario's as and making burgers at the same time. Hwe used barbecue sauce, which was both a good season and lubricaton, Wario's poop hole be damed.

"Oh my god!" Wario said/. "My ass you fuck good! :)"

"Ill tel you hwat," Hank said, "Your butt don't quit, Wariol."

"Imma be over there," Walugii said as his ass got fucked by Stan Smih.

Luigi continued tho have his ass raped handily by Falcon and G0oku dick. He was nutting hard and nutting often as nut was all he could think abot. As Mario got fucked more and more by the dickgirl princeasses, all the Mario brothetrsd cvould think about was nutt. Luigi needed that ass and Waluigi waas going to fuck hard, but Luigi don't care. Luigi wanted to fucc but he was son blacking out and all he could do now was lseep as his ass continued to be pouded by penis.


	23. Chapter 23: Executive Erections

Lugie woke up. He fod himself in a place unfamilar yet familiar all the sam. He was naked and sweety as he sat up on theh desk. A big Amercan flag draped near the window as the door opened. It was an orange man with a bad hair peace who waked in with a shirtless bald Russan. Now Luigi knew where he was: insied the Oval Offace of the White Holse!

"Hello Luigi," Vladamir Putin said "Is nice to meat you."

"Wheat am I doign here?" Luigi aswked.

"We heard a lrrto about you, Luigi," Doneld Trump said. "You would not beleve how horny I am. I'm very horny right now. So horny it will mak your head spin!"

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclamied.

He riped off his clothes and got erect in secods. Trump liked his lips while Putin took off his pant. Trump gote nude too, showimg his 4 inch penis.

"My penis is the yugest you've ever scene," Trump said to Luigio. "It's begger than Kooky Captain Falcon's tiny little peeppe. Sad!"

Luigi looked at Putin's pecker. "Oh my..."

But before he could even go ad fuck the president and Putin, Calfon Falcon drove through the window and he was drivig with Homer Simpson! They goat out of the car and were ready to fuck as well!

"Hyes! We wouldn't miss this for the worldo!" Falcon said as he pelvic thrusted his massive cock into Donald Trump's mouth.


	24. Chapter 24: SOMEbooty

Capotian Faclson skullfucked Trump in his mouth pusy whoile. Meanwhile, Luig and Homer were having a threesum with Putin. Putin storked his 7 inch Russain Missile and put it in Homer's domut hole while Luigi sucked on Homer's cock. Putin's saggy balls flopped on Luiigi's face, blinding the gay ass gren pulumber as Homer's glaze flowed down his thort.

"Oh yes," Falcob said. "I'm gonna bust a nut in you!"

He pulled out of Donals mouth and shot multiple ropes of Captain Falcon Brand Baby Batter over the president's orange face. The two were about to go at it agin, but Shrek barged into the oval orifice!

"I've cum for you all," Shrek saide.

Homer screamed and came one more tim. "Shrek!"

Putin fired his lod in Homer's bung. "Vat is it Sherk?"

"Note you, Puton," Shrek said. He garbbed Homer and Luigi and threw thwm into a time machine. "Were going to the past!"

"The past? What four?" Homer ased.

Faclon soon entered the time macine too. "Fuck you, Shrek!"

He Falcon puched Shrek in the nutsack so hard, his head exploded. Shrek dies. Now Falcon was in cotrol.

"Let's do tis!" Falcen said. Wit that, he puled the levar and the three wet back in time. Where they wil go? Who knowss?

(PS: we all kno wat u did projard. lmao)


	25. Chapter 25: and Horsecock for All

The tiem machine finally stoped. Captain Falcon, Lugip, and Homer stepped ot of the machine and cold not believe wehre they were: it was an old ofice that had many banners hangig on the walls. Many of them bareing swasticas as Falcob realized what time they were on: Germany during Adold Hitlre's rein.

"Mama mia!" Luigi said.

"Who is this?" Hitler asked.

"Falcon Pumnch!"

Falcon punched Hitler in the skull so hard his hed went flying. The Captan snatched Hitlr's head and then proceded to skull fuck the Nazo man in his bloody neckhole. Homer farted.

"Wait!" Falscon said. "I have an better idea!"

He Falcon Kicked Hitler's skull like a footbal and ran back ito the time machine, Luigi and Honer behind him. They then went back even further in time, but this time they were back in Americsa before the Delcaraton of Idnependance was signed. Tomas Jefferton and George Washington were there, as well as the othr guys, as the documet was about to be signe.

"Hold up!" Falcon Luigia nd Homer walked inot the room.

"Oh shit!" Jefferson said.

"What fould delviery is this?" Washigton asked.

"I've come to rule this land," Falcon said. He was going to be the king of America nwo and Lugi was going to b his vice persident. But before any of them were about to do anythimg, a whole bunch of horses burst into the meeting rom.

"Oh no!" Homer screamed. "Horses! They're going to rape our amuses!"

"Fucking shit!" Falcon said as a horse kicked him the the floor and stuck it's massive horsepenis in his ass. Luigi was getting raped by the horses, too, with three Horse dicks in his plumber pooper. All the hostirocal men and Homer got raped by horses, too, with the horses neighing in ecstacy as each man was filled wirth cum. It was no longer the United States of America, but rather the United States of Horse Cock. And now I can marstubate tonite.


End file.
